Vedicta
by danielchoosenone
Summary: História de Harry e Draco, Harry não é uke e draco não é frágil! Será uma aventura e o meu Draco não é vilão! SLASHHHHHHHSim, nenhum dos personagens me pertençe.


Vedicta

_**Capitulo 1 - Secrets**_

_ Era verão, e os alunos de Hogwarts haviam abandonado a biblioteca, e os salas comunais e se espalhavam pelos jardins, em volta do lago, aproveitando o tempo que tinham livre. Harry, Herminione e Rony não era exceção. Enquanto os meninos faziam um jogo de Napes explosivos debaixo da árvore, ela aproveitava para ler, e comentava excitada por vezes sobre algum novo acontecimento descoberto. _

_Rony apenas murmurava um "Uhm, unh " desdenhoso em resposta, empenhando-se em lançar a bomba o mais forte possível. Logo ouviu-se um grande estrondo, e ele comemorou pulando:_

_-Você viu Harry? Essa foi bem mais forte que as outras, estou melhorando. _

_-É, talvez você devesse se candidatar ao ponto de lançador da Grifnória, as vagas estão abertas.-Harry comentou animado._

_-Você acha mesmo que eu conseguiria? - Rony tinha os olhos brilhantes._

_-É claro! -Harry completou confiante, o amigo tinha muita garra, e um bom braço, era só um pouco mais de treino e daria um bom lançador. Alem do que, seria bom ter a companhia de Rony nos treinos. _

_ A noite caia no horizonte, e os alunos voltavam aos poucos para o castelo. Harry e Rony muito empolgados com a idéia de fazerem parte do mesmo time, mas Herminione parecia preocupada, andando em zigue zague atrás deles, vasculhando em todos os cantos. Só depois que a menina passou a terceira vez por Rony e voltou é que ele perguntou:_

_-Herminione, que está fazendo? _

_-Estou procurando o Bichento, ele estava comigo a tarde toda, agora sumiu justo na hora do jantar.-A menina reclamou preocupada, erguendo as astezinhas de um arbusto._

_-Vai ver ele foi caçar ratos.-Opinou Harry, tentando acalma-la._

_-Oras, mas eu já disse pra ele não comer essas coisas sujas, ele não me desobedeceria.-Ela protestou indignada, agora olhando pra copa de uma árvore, esquadrinhando a procura dele._

_ Harry e Rony reviraram os olhos tentando conter os risinhos, onde já se viu um gato que não caça ratos. Mas ela lhes lançou um olhar, e eles imediatamente trataram de olhar pro outro lado, voltando-se pra espia-la de vez em quando. _

_Mesmo durante o jantar a menina não se acalmava, brincando de espetar o garfo na torta de abóboras distraída. Rony ainda tentou faze-la esquecer o assunto, mas ela só lhe lançava olhares de reprovação._

_-Queria ver se fosse na época do seu ratinho, como você ficaria se fosse com ele. -A menina falou magoada, e foi a vez de Rony ficar com raiva._

_-Quer parar de falar dele? - Reclamou voltando-se pro prato. A verdade é que ainda não tinha se conformado de que Perebas não era um rato, na verdade se tratava de Pedro Pitgrew, que havia sido dado como morto por Black, mas tudo no final não passou de uma grande farsa, e descobriram que na verdade Pedrinho havia traído os pais de Harry, não Sirius._

_ Harry viu os dois de cara emburrada agora, recusando-se a olhar um para o outro, e suspirou. Não tinha a mínima vontade de perder seu verão vendo seus amigos brigarem, então disse:_

_-Deixa que eu vou dar uma olhada no dormitório, ele costumava andar por ali._

_-Você faz isso mesmo?-Herminione olhou aliviada, ele afirmou que sim com a cabeça. Já havia terminado o jantar, e assim chegaria mais cedo pra terminar alguns deveres._

_-Se eu achar trago ele aqui Mione.-Terminou, por fim saindo. _

_-Obrigada.-A menina respondeu nas suas costas bem mais alegre, depois disso até comeu um pouco da torta de abóboras que já havia esfriado. _

_ Harry subia para o salão comunal quando ouviu barulhos de passos, olhou pra trás mas não viu ninguém. Pensou ter sido efeito de sua imaginação, então prosseguiu, no outro corredor voltou a ouvir os mesmos barulhos, mas agora era como se caminhasse do se lado, e naturalmente não havia ninguém do seu lado._

_ Será que Rony pegou a capa de invisibilidade? Pensou, mas não, Rony ainda estava lá embaixo, no refeitório, com o resto dos alunos. Então quem seria, será que por acaso alguém havia roubado? Então, ele teve uma idéia, seguiu o som do passos tateando o ar, mesmo com uma capa de invisibilidade, a pessoa ainda poderia ser tocada._

_ Sentia-se ridículo ali com os braços estendidos pra frente os sacudindo, e se alguém visse. Felizmente, ninguém apareceu no corredor, e Harry acabou dando de cara com uma parede enquanto seguia o som dos passos. Esfregou o nariz atordoado, não havia como seguir em frente, mas o barulho continuava sumindo, como se um fantasma andasse por ali. E fantasmas não faziam barulho. _

_ Foi então que lhe ocorreu, se não estava ali no corredor, o barulho só podia vir de dentro da parede.E correu tateando tudo que lhe parecesse uma entrada para algum lugar secreto. Tentava mentalmente relembrar o mapa do maroto, ele continha todas as passagens secretas e túneis de Hogwarts. _

_ Nada. Já estava quase desistindo quando tropeçou no tapete, e caiu para frente, mas ao invés de se estatelar de cara na parede, deparou-se com uma salinha pequena, cujo piso era feito de azulejinhos dourados que formavam um belo desenho em dourado no centro de uma fênix alçando vôo. Havia ainda no teto o mesmo desenho, e em cada parede o brasão das quatro casas, Sonserina, Gifnória, Lufa-Lufa e Cornival. E bem em frente a si abria-se a única janela da torrezinha, que dava para o sul, e parado em frente a ela, olhando-o como se ele tivesse saído do chão, estava Draco Malfoy, segurando uma coruja prateada na mão. _

_ Tão grande foi seu espanto que ele deixou a mensagem que punha na patinha da coruja cair no chão, e Harry viu, como num pesadelo, que a mensagem trazia o selo negro. Harry estendeu a mão pra pegar, Draco percebendo seu erro, adiantou-se rapidamente com a mesma finalidade. Ambos alcançaram o papelotezinho ao mesmo tempo e olharam-se com fúria._

_-Dá isso aqui Poter!-Draco grunhiu, puxando pra si._

_-Deixa eu ver isso! -Harry insistiu, lutando pra libertar o papelote, mas Draco era maior e mais forte que ele, e lhe deu um chute na cara, ele caiu pra trás, pegando sua varinha. -Expelliarmus!_

_-Accio!- Gritou Draco, sentindo a varinha escapar de suas mãos, seu corpo levou um tranco e foi jogado pra trás, mas felizmente ele conseguiu segurar o bilhete. O enfiou as pressas na patinha da coruja e a soltou, gritando- VAI!_

_ Harry olhou em pânico, pegando a varinha no momento que a coruja alçava vôo, preparou-se pra lanças um feitiço, mas tarde demais. Draco se jogou em cima dele, e voltaram a brigar. Um soco atingiu Harry na cara, jogando seus óculos longe, mas ele revidou, acertou um chute bem na barriga de Draco. O menino ficou sem ar e rolou pro lado, Harry aproveitou pra acerta-lo novamente. Em minutos a briga estava terminado, e Draco sangrava de um lado olhando-o com ódio. _

_**Cap 2 - **_

_ Naquela noite, depois que Rony e Herminione (que ainda não havia achado seu gato) voltaram do jantar, Harry contou o episódio. Eles ouviam atentos, soltando exclamações nas horas certas, ou apenas torcendo, principalmente no momento que Harry descreveu sua briga com Draco. Rony soltava gritos de indignação._

_-Você deveria ter continuado chutando Harry.-Ele falou mal humorado, quando o amigo terminou._

_-Rony, o que é isso!-Herminione completou chocada.-É claro que não, mas se ele estava enviando um pergaminho com a marca dos comensais da morte, então é sua obrigação avisar a Dumbledore Harry!_

_-Mione tem razão, se ele é mesmo um espião, devemos denuncia-lo e..._

_-Não!-Harry cortou irritado._

_-NÃO???!!!-Ambos exclamaram em coro, chamando a atenção dos outros alunos no salão comunal. Os três falaram mais baixo então._

_-Mas porque não, esta defendendo o Malfoy agora?!!! Eu não acredito! -Rony não cabia em si de revolta._

_-Porque eu não tenho provas!!! E além do mais, nem sei direito como sai dali. Sei que dei uns passos pra trás pra pegar minha varinha, e PUM, eu estava num corredor que dava pra Lufa-Lufa!. _

_Ambos pareciam decepcionados._

_-Harry tem razão Rony, sem provas, como podemos acusa-lo?-Herminione estava desanimada agora._

_-Nisso você tem razão. Mas tem que ter um jeito... -Ele pareceu considerar a questão por alguns minutos, depois exclamou -E se seguíssemos ele? Se ele mandou uma mensagem, é claro que deve espera uma resposta._

_-Brilhante Rony!-A menina exclamou surpresa, Rony corou. _

_Harry riu. Mas em seguida voltou a se desanimar, ambos o olharam._

_-Que foi agora?-Rony perguntou, era bom demais pra ser verdade. _

_-Ele pertence a Sonserina, e se ficar lá dentro, não poderemos vigia-lo._

_Todos concordaram, seria muito difícil seguir o menino o tempo todo. Mas poderiam vigia-lo no tempo das aulas que passassem juntos, e nas refeições. E ficou combinado assim. Logo depois foram para seus dormitórios, e adormeceram. Com exceção de Harry, que continuava pensando naquela sala e na marca negra. Era horrível ter um espião dentro de Hogwarts, mesmo que fosse Draco Malfoy. _

_ Nas semanas que se seguiram o clima em Hogward ficou muito diferente, mesmo no auge do verão os alunos empenhavam-se em recuperar o tempo perdido antes das provas. A prof. Macdogwell havia passado tanta lição de casa que ficava difícil arranjar tempo para outras coisas, principalmente agora que Rony havia entrado pro time de quadribol. Os dois meninos viviam do estudo pros treinos, e dos treinos para os estudos, e já mostravam marcas de esgotamento. Herminione, ao contrário, é que parecia ter mais tempo livre. Ou arranjava, de algum jeito. Bichento ainda não havia aparecido, e agora ela cismara que ele havia se perdido em alguma das passagens secretas do castelo, e passava o tempo todo batendo nas paredes, ou vasculhando algum quadro, ou estátua. _

_ Apesar de todos esses deveres, ou por eles (pois Draco também parecia muito atarefado), eles empenharam-se na vigia. Haviam decidido reavisarem, assim, enquanto Hermonione ficava com o horário em que ele freqüentava a biblioteca, Rony ficava com a manhã (apesar que de só arranjava tempo para vigia-lo no café e almoço). Harry, por sua vez, ganhou o horário da noite e parte da tarde. Isso lhe deixava a obrigação de segui-lo na aula de Poções de Snape no fim da tarde e no jantar._

_ A perseguição não foi realmente fácil. Apesar dos três tentarem manter os olhos em Draco, e isso sem chamar a atenção, achavam que ele já estava desconfiando, pois sempre guardava as cartas que recebia pra ler mais tarde. A maioria devia ser da sua família, pois vinham pela coruja da família Malfoy, um animal grande e cinzento, com profundos olhos maus que Harry podia jurar estava sempre o olhando como se fosse atacar. Eles não voltaram a ver a coruja prateada que Harry havia descrito, nem tão pouco nada parecido com o selo de caveira dos comensais das trevas. _

_ A surpresa veio na aula de Feitiços. Eles já estavam naquela sala fazia umas 3 horas, o feitiço daquele dia seria longo, e Snape ocupara as aulas que seriam de MacDogall também. Tratava-se de uma complicada infusão, que se dada a pessoa na lua cheia, poderia mudar sua forma para a de um animal qualquer por uma noite. _

_ Rony que não agüentava mais girar o contudo de seu caldeirão passou uma mão pela testa suada, praguejando baixinho. _

_-Maldito Snape, ficar nos obrigando a passar a tarde toda nessa masmorra, e está tão abafado que nem consigo respirar._

_ Harry concordava, o vapor dos caldeirões já havia impregnado o ambiente, tornando voar carregado e quente. E pra piorar seu braço também doía terrivelmente desque sofreu uma queda de sua vassoura tarde passada nos treinos de Quadribol. Havia sentido uma tontura e acabou caindo da vassoura, felizmente estava perto do chão e só sofreu uma torção._

_ Os outros alunos pareciam igualmente insatisfeitos. Mione picava umas raízes de bétula, era apenas um duma infinidade de ingredientes que deviam ser preparados, e cada um a se próprio modo. Enquanto isso, Patil Parvati mexia o caldeirão. As tarefas haviam sido divididas dessa forma, pois a mistura deveria ser movida constantemente, e sempre numa velocidade só. _

_O único que parecia satisfeito era Snape, que supervisionava mesa por mesa, dando um jeito de implicar com as mínimas coisas. _

_-Muito bem senhor Simas, estou vendo que pretende se tornar uma minhoca doa pântanos da Louisiana. Do jeito que meche seu caldeirão, não terá consistência para nenhum animal maior que isso. -Snape observou sarcasticamente, deformando seu rosto num esgar de prazer. Os alunos da Sonserina riram em coro. _

_ Simas Finningan abaixou a cabeça limitando-se a mecher mas rápido o seu caldeirão, o que deixou Snape muito frustrado. Ele teria muito gosto em ter uma desculpa para descontar mais pontos da Grifnória. _

_-Eu lhes aviso que tomem muito cuidado com suas poções, pois no final da aula serão obrigados a testa-las. -E seu olhar se desviou para a mesa onde Harry estava, causando-lhe um frio na espinha. Se errasse a receita, era bem capaz de se tornar um primata, ou coisa pior. _

_ Grable e Goyle trocaram risadinhas entre si, mas Harry tinha certeza de que eles não conseguiriam fazer aquela poção nem mesmo se o caldeirão cozinhasse sozinho. Era um espanto que tivessem conseguido chegar até ali, imaginava quem eles espancavam pra lhes fazer o dever de casa. _

_ Harry teve que voltar sua atenção novamente para as raízes de Bentoar. Foi quando se deu conta de que Draco não havia soltado nenhum comentário desagradável, nem rido do comentário de Snape. Devia estar tão enrolado com a poção como todo mundo, pensou, se lembrando que era o turno dele vigiar. Foi dar uma olhadinha pra trás quando notou que Malfoy não estava ali. _

_-Professor!-Ele apressou-se em levantar a mão para falar, mas Snape apenas parou onde estava, como se tivesse sentido a presença de um ser terrivelmente desagradável em seu caminho e ficasse tenso da cabeça aos pés._

_-Poter, esta tumultuando a aula , não é?- Sibilou Snape, retorcendo as mãos que se juntavam nas costas. E antes que Harry tivesse oportunidade de terminar, acrescentou.-Pois saiba que sua tentativa de distrair os colegas chamando a atenção de todos para si custará muito caro, menos cinco pontos para grifnória._

_-Mas Professor...-Harry insistiu agitado, Rony ainda tentou alcanca-lo para lhe dar um chute por baixo da mesa, mas o caldeirão o impedia de se afastar muito._

_Snape agora estava possesso, se virou lento para o garoto, como se fosse lhe pular no pescoço a qualquer momento, os nós dos dedos brancos pelo esforço._

_-Ainda insiste em me desafiar??? Menos 30 pontos pela insolência, e se abrir a boca novamente..._

_ Mas ele não teve oportunidade de terminar, Harry enfezara-se, e gritou mais alto que ele:_

_-Malfoy desapareceu!!!!_

_ A classe toda se virou para a mesa onde o aluno da Sonserina deveria estar, mas em seu lugar apenas encontraram Pansy Parkinson que havia parado de mecher seu caldeirão em choque por todos lhe desviando a atenção. Snape foi obrigado a se controlar pra falar com ela, evitava a todo custo descontar pontos da Sonserina._

_-Onde está o Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Parkison?-Ele perguntou mais suavemente. _

_ A garota o olhava nervosa, torcendo os dedos. Dês do primeiro ano ela tinha uma quedinha por Draco, e agora tentava desesperadamente encontrar um jeito de livrar o colega de complicações, mas nenhuma idéia lhe ocorreu, de modo que tudo que fez foi erguer os ombros. Snape tentava claramente se controlar pra não espanca-la, o que não seria nenhuma surpresa vindo dele. Anunciou que iria procurar o Sr. Malfoy e deixou as masmorras velozmente. Harry podia jurar que havia preocupação em seus modos, tanto, que quando ele voltou, dispensou a turma sem obrigar ninguém a experimentar as poções como prometerá. _

_-Muito estranho ele ter sumido assim, não é Harry? E justo na aula do Snape.-Rony observou quando subiam as escadas que levavam ao salão comunal. _

_ Era quase hora do jantar e todos estavam exaustos para pensar nessas coisas, até mesmo Harry esqueceu do assunto. No período que se seguiu Malfoy parecia terrivelmente irritado com alguma coisa, e estava mais disposto a atormenta-los que antes. Não se cansava de observar como a vassoura que Rony montava era velha, e repetia incessantemente que a família daria a vida para ter um modelo desses em casa, pois não tinham dinheiro nem para uma Limce 40, que era o modelo usado nos anos 30 segundo Hermonione explicou a Harry._

_ Fora isso, a coruja tão esperada não voltou a aparecer, e os meninos já estavam desistindo da idéia de seguir Malfoy. Herminione por sua vez estava muito deprimida porque seu gato, Bichento, ainda não aparecerá, e já faziam vinte dias que não o via. Foi um período triste aquele fim de verão, e não melhorou quando entrou o outono._


End file.
